


The insecurities of a Warehouse agent

by Viharistenno



Series: The Prodigal Agent [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Instinct so get ready for angst, POV First Person, some of Myka's thoughts throughout the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viharistenno/pseuds/Viharistenno
Summary: Some of Myka's thoughts throughout Instinct. Angsty stuff, you've been warned.





	The insecurities of a Warehouse agent

You called at breakfast out of the blue. I wonder if there wasn't a ping right in front of you, would you ever contacted me or any of us again? 

At least it was closer to science this time and without a cat, but still, Helena, what are you doing here? 

And then there was him and his daughter and I suddenly understood everything. 

I’m just... Angry. He doesn’t know you the way I do. He doesn’t even know your name for crying out loud! Not to mention you being one of the greatest minds ever existed, your capabilities as a Warehouse agent, your past, our past... After all this time, how is it even possible for me to still be so hopelessly in love with you, Helena Wells, that remains a mystery. 

Now what do I do? You clearly have moved on, or at least you pretend you had. I can't blame you for wanting normalcy in your life, that would make me a hypocrite as not so long ago I made a similar choice too. While for me you were the main reason, I can only imagine what you went through. 

So okay, I admit, I'm jealous. Like hell. He provides you with a peaceful home, a child and a life I could never. And this tears me up inside because while I understand your reasons, I feel neglected. I feel there are other solutions. We both are problem solvers by nature and I just can't believe you think this will work. 

When you took me to the station and pretended to the officers that you wanted to charm me by showing me around, my heart almost jumped out of its place even as I knew it was just a play. I even entertained the idea for a moment and it must have shown on my face because they let us pass so easily. Then I was so embarrassed I wanted the earth to swallow me. How is it that whenever you are there, my calm rational self just goes right out the window as if it never existed?

Then Adelaide was kidnapped and you panicked, blaming yourself and that is the point I get myself together because I will not let _that_ happen to you. Not again. Not on my watch. 

After everything I realised I have to let you go. I lied so you could live your life as you wanted without any influence from me. You said I would not lose you as a friend but I'm afraid I have to. You don't even like coffee. But thanks for saving the world again. Farewell, Helena.

When Pete is driving us away from Helena's house I turned to him and ask  
"What does this guy's existence in Helena's life tell about me?"   
"Myka, don't go there. It's not about you. It's about her." he was right, so I sigh and get back to my uncomfortable silence for the rest of the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have something to fix this little thingy which is much longer and will post it hopefully soon. Or at least the beginning of it. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
